1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of anti-microbial agents and their uses, particularly inhibitors of FtsZ.
2. Background Art
The mechanisms of action of many anti-bacterial agents have been well documented. For example, the mechanism of action of penicillin and other β-lactam drugs in inhibiting bacterial cell wall synthesis has been well studied. However, in other cases the mechanisms of action are not understood. There are six generic categories of action for anti-bacterial compounds, including inhibition of: 1) cell wall synthesis; 2) cell division; 3) cell membrane function; 4) protein synthesis; 5) nucleic acid synthesis; and 6) intermediary metabolism.
The development of tolerance and/or resistance to anti-bacterial agents is a significant threat to the ability to treat disease. Many factors have contributed to this increased observance of resistant strains, including 1) over-use of anti-bacterial agents; 2) inappropriate use of anti-bacterial agents; 3) the capability of many bacteria to exchange genetic material which confers resistance; 4) and the rapid mutation rate observed in many bacteria, allowing for selection of resistant strains. Once an organism has developed resistance to a particular anti-bacterial agent, it becomes important that an effective replacement be identified. If the organism develops resistance to this second anti-bacterial agent, another replacement is needed. As a result, continual development of new agents is required. The agent should selectively target the physiology of the organism, yet allow for action against a broad spectrum of organisms. Thus, needed in the art are anti-bacterial agents that serve as an effective replacement drug for single and multiple-drug resistant strains.